The object of this invention is a machine for printing on flat supports. The known machines for printing on flat supports and equipped with a multiple number of printing heads are fed by their respective ink reservoirs and movable in perpendicular directions with respect to the surface to be printed, by using a mobile device.
Such machines generally exhibit a printing head equipped with ink spraying nozzles for various colors, which permit a color printing, especially in a four color process, on a flat support.
The flat printing supports are generally composed of a special paper. The known printing machines must therefore be used by employing special inks, capable of a quick-drying process in contact with the mentioned special paper.
It is in fact important that the ink be capable of drying quickly, so as to ensure a high quality-printing Despite being capable of performing the function they were designed for, the printing machines of the described type suffer from a few notable drawbacks.
In the first place, the use of said special paper as well of the mentioned inks proves to be particularly costly.
In the second place, the need to use a special paper constitutes an important limitation of the possibilities of using the printing machines known to this date.
The purpose of this invention is therefore to produce a machine for printing on flat supports, capable of printing on the broadest variety of supports. Another purpose of the invention is to produce a machine for printing on flat supports at a low operating cost with respect to that of the printing machines known at this time.
These and other purposes are achieved by a machine for printing on flat supports, of a type equipped with one or more printing heads fed by their respective ink reservoirs, where said printing heads are supported by an equipment arranged in a mobile manner in at least two perpendicular directions, characterized in that said printing heads are associated with at least an ultraviolet lamp (UV), which is also made mobile by the above equipment.